Decir te amo no cuesta nada
by DollyParadise
Summary: .RYOSAKU:::::::::: Sakuno y Ryoma ya estan saliendo, pero el no quiere que nadie lo sepa, ¡que tanto le falta para m,adurar a nuestro Principe?, n.n dejen comentarios
1. 1

**n/dolly:** Cap cambiado!!.

* * *

**:Dolly'sStorys:  
Decir te amo no cuesta nada.**

**cap1: **A mis Quince.

Todo comenzó una tarde después de uno de sus partidos...

—6-0, juego para Echizen—dijo el árbitro del partido

La misma multitud de fanáticas de siempre se había acumulado en las redes que rodeaban la cancha mientras una afortunada jovencita de largas trenzas se acercaba al joven titular..

—Felicidades Ryoma-kun—dijo ella mientras le ofrecía una toalla

Sakuno Ryusaki ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud del tenista, pero no era fácil para su brazo seguir sosteniendo la toalla en aquella posición tan incómoda en la que todos vigilaban atentos a lo que sucedía.

Mientras el joven tenista se refrescaba bebiendo algo de agua, ella decidió rendirse, y retirando su ofrecimiento dio media vuelta, pero él se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos

—Sígueme. —había dicho el al pasar a su lado.

Por unos momentos Sakuno solo lo vio alejarse y si él no se hubiera volteado a ver si avanzaba a su lado, ella habría asumido que todo era solo de su imaginación.  
La jovencita siguió a Ryoma y una vez lejos de todos, él la acorralo entre sus brazos, arrinconándola contra la pared.

Sakuno estaba confundida, pero nada sonrojada. "Ida" sería la palabra correcta para describir su situación. Lentamente levantó su rostro, y al encontrarse con la dura y penetrante mirada ambarina, el rubor apareció.

Ese día Sakuno se despidió de la virginidad de sus labios… y cuello. Ambos jóvenes se habían hecho todos unos expertos en el arte de besar…

Desde ese día, Sakuno felicitaba diariamente a Ryoma. Juntos se iban hacia una esquina, muy lejos del resto, y se daban el lujo de desaparecer por varias horas y a veces hasta el resto del día…

Y Así comenzó todo. ..

Pero la verdadera felicidad jamás llega de golpe...

A pesar de salir casi todos los días y de regresar juntos casa nadie sabìa lo que pasaba entre la nieta de la entrenadora y Ryoma Echizen. Sakuno, como chica que era, se estaba hartando de la situación.

Pasar desapercibida era una cosa, pero ver el como otras chicas coqueteaban con él, o mejor dicho, ver el como Ryoma se dejaba coquetear, hacía que su lado resentido saliera a flote. Pero el motivo principal por el que lagrimas que nadie vio, aparte de ella, se deslizaran en la soledad de su habitación, eran causadas por su egoísta forma de ser.

Y pobre de ella si era amable con cualquier otro chico. Si ese era el caso y el oia hablar de ello o lo veía con sus propios ojos, Sakuno ya podía irse olvidando de hablar con él por un buen par de días. Para su buena suerte, Ryoma era débil, y más tarde que temprano el volvía a ella, asfixiándola con los besos que fueron contenidos durante los días de discusión.

Para el siguiente año su actitud no iba mejorando, al contrario, amenazaba con volverse cada vez peor.

Ryoma y el resto de senpais se quedaban siempre al final de los entrenamientos, hablando de las piernas de las chicas que iban todos los días a animarles. Y claro, ella lo escuchaba. Pero siendo tímida se lo guardo todo y jamás dio reclamo alguno.. porque ella era de él y mientras el la aceptara, el resto de cosas no importaban.

—¿Desde cuándo eres terreno público, Ryoma? —Había dicho un día. Tan bajito como un susurro, de tal manera que sus palabras fuesen expuestas para nadie más que ella misma. Pero las cosas no podían continuar así.

Sakuno se había cansado de ser solo la chica a la que se acude a escondidas. Se había cansado de evitar tener amigos solo porque a él le molestaba. Se había cansado de hacer siempre lo que él le decía, de esconder, y de soportar su estúpida actitud.

—Ya lo he decidido, nunca fuimos nada y nuca lo seremos. No pienso esperar a que comiences a salir con otra y me dejes como si nada.

No quiero jamás oírte decir: "tu sabias que jamás hubo nada entre nosotros" o "solo me divertía contigo". Ya he tenido varios sueños como esos y yo no terminaba nada feliz ¬¬

Como sea, si tu sales y hablas con otras yo haré lo mismo. Es más, justo ahora pienso aceptar la propuesta de katchiro. El es lindo y creo que haríamos una excelente pareja. Para el si sería importante, él me querría tiempo completo y no solo después de los entrenamientos. Él si estaría dispuesto a gritarle al mundo que salimos y no me mantendría escondida!

Si, eso es lo que haré, Ahora solo tengo que decírselo—dijo Sakuno a la Sakuno del espejo.

Terminando de arreglar las trenzas que le acompañaban desde su infancia, Sakuno salió colérica del baño y cerro fuertemente la puerta.¬

—¿Qué tanto hacías en el baño? —Preguntó Sumire a su nieta.

—Ensayaba mi discurso…

— ¬¬, ¿A dónde vas?. Aun es muy temprano para ir al colegio.

—A hacerme una vida

Sin decir nada más, La joven estudiante salió de su casa.

**:CONTINUARÁ?**

* * *

Doloroso esto de corregir. Hice lo mejor que pude para no dañar lo que ya tenia escrito… y si que me picaron la ganas de hacerles muchos cambios. Gomen ne si dañe algo Y.Y  
En este mismo momento me siento como la okami de Fruits Basket. Si la conocen, lean el siguiente texto como si ella fuese quien lo dice: _"GOMEN NASAI!!, NO MEREZCO SER PERDONADA!!. QUE DIOS SE APIADE DE LOS QUE LLEVAN El MISMO NOMBRE QUE YO!!, GOMEN NASAI!! A TODAS ELLAS POR AVERGONZARLAS!!._ (jeje, léanse el manga, no el anime, de Fruits Basket. Y lloren… LLOREN!!)


	2. 2

**n/dolly: **Aquí yo, la Dolly actual 2008. Jeje, borre los antiguos comentarios porque ni yo misma los entendía YY. Nos leemos abajito n.n

* * *

**:Dolly'sStorys:  
Decir te amo no cuesta nada.**

**Cap2: **A otra con ese cuento u.uU

Todos los titulares del equipo de tenis practicaban en una de las canchas que habían en las terrazas de los centros de tenis, Ryoma era uno de ellos. Estaba enfrentándose con el "experto" que siempre lo hacía sudar… la maquinita esa que lanza pelotas estaba hoy más imparable que nunca.  
A la vista, algunas chicas del club femenino también había asistido, pero no para entrenar, sino que habían ido para alentar a su "amado buchou".

Era cierto que Ryoma había cambiado, no solo físicamente sino que también tenía cierto interés por el sexo (¬¬ sigan leyendo) por el sexo opuesto (XD que creían? O.oU), y era por eso que ya no le molestaba como antes que cientos de jovencitas se acumulasen para alentarlo. Es más, eso aumentaba su ego y lo hacía verse más imponente ante sus adversarios.

Sakuno, que sabía también donde encontrarlo tan temprano en la mañana, entendió el motivo por el que siempre estaba celosa. No solo no decía nada a nadie sobre ellos, sino que además hablaba e incluso se dejaba coquetear de otras. A ella solo la tenia de "chica consuelo", o como fuese que le dijeran a las chicas que sirven solo para pasar el rato. Así de patética se sentía ella, pero ya no lo aguantaría más.

Ese día estaba lista. Ya lo había practicado varias veces en su casa, y esa mañana incluso lo había hecho frente al espejo. Pero algo estaba claro: Una cosa era enfrentarse al espejo o a una almohada, y otra muy diferente era enfrentar a la hermosa mirada ambarina.

—Echizen-Kun, tu puedes!! —Gritó una chica.

—Ryoma, termina rápido. Prometiste enseñarme a mejorar mi saque

—Pues será después de que revisemos juntos mis apuntes de ingles.

—Dejen de Pelear, está claro que él revisará conmigo las actividades del consejo estudiantil—dijo otra.

—Esto es el colmo—dijo la chica de trenzas para sí misma.

El juego había terminado. Sakuno, al igual que el resto de jovencitas, esperaba ansiosa en la entrada de la reja. Ryoma pasó entre todas ellas y las ignoro por igual, y Sakuno no era la excepción.

—"maquina de las gaseosas"—dijo Ryoma tan bajo, que era obvio que hoy tampoco se decidiría a hacer su "relación" publica.

¿Porqué tenia que ser siempre así?  
¿Porqué todo era siempre un secreto?

Sakuno fue al lugar que ordeno Ryoma. Lentamente se sentó frente a la maquina y espero, pero también pensó. Si nadie sabía lo que había entre ellos, podía ser posible que tuviese a otras aparte de ella. Si, ahora estaba convencida de eso… Ella no solo era común, sino que también era solo otra más…

—Te estuve esperando—dijo el príncipe, que venía caminando con una lata de ponta adornando sus labios. —Como no venias rápido fui a caminar un poco.

—Tengo algo que decirte, Ryoma-kun—dijo Sakuno, a la que aun le afectaba el simple hecho de tenerlo enfrente suyo.

—Que espere. —dijo él, lanzando la lata vacía que fue a dar directamente al tacho de basura. —No te vi en todo el fin de semana, necesito recobrar el tiempo perdido.

Aquellas palabras—pensaba ella¬—lo haces todo tan difícil….

—Lo siento Ryoma—dijo ella, haciendo una reverencia—No puedo seguir mas con esto.

—Esto?

—Ah!, Gomen. Olvide que no teníamos nada! —se repitió a ella misma en voz alta.

Aquella situación se volvía cada vez más graciosa… para él.

—Sabia que esto pasaría—dijo Ryoma tras un suspiro.

—¿Y lo dices así tan tranquilo?

—Si ya te aburriste, por mi no hay problema—agachó el la mirada, y luego, mirándola amenazadoramente, dijo:

—Este tipo de cosas pasan solo una vez, espero que no te arrepientas.

—Siento corregirte —titubeo ella al no saber si continuar o solo huir corriendo—Pe… pero aquí nunca paso nada, porque eso era lo que yo era para ti, nada, ¿o me equivoco?

—Veré con quien reemplazarte—Respondió el, sonando cada vez más divertido—¿Es esa es tu decisión?

Ryoma espero una respuesta, pero de ella solo obtuvo silencio.

—Eres de las que no se olvidan Ryusaki. Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para deducir que mañana estarás esperándome de nuevo

—Pues te equivocas—soltó ella—Porque eso no pasará.

El comenzó a reír. Eran carcajadas tan audibles que ya muchos pasaban cerca de ellos para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mira, esto podemos solucionarlo en otra parte—dijo él—la gente ya comienza a darse cuenta que nos encontramos aquí a propósito.

—Descuida, si quieres diles que me declare y que me rechazaste. Con lo mucho que te importo….

—Créeme, es exactamente lo que haré

Sakuno, sin nada más que decir, decidió que lo que había hecho estaba bien. Ya a nada temía, la agonía había acabado….

—Adiós Ryoma

—Bye………

**:CONTINUARA**

* * *

**n/Dolly (2008):** Acá dejo mi coment del 200?

Dolly 200?: T.T quería terminarlo en el 2° capitulo (pensaba hacer que Ryoma hiciese todo eso para fortalecer a Sakuno, pero ahora se me ocurrieron varias ideas para que madure XD Tratare de hacerlo breve, pero si se habrán dado cuenta no soy nada buena para los finales (Dolly 2008: por eso no termino ningún Fic) ahora que lo pienso, jamás termine nada en mi vida. Llevo varias magas, varias historias y ahora varios fics sin terminar. Incluso hay ideas que ni siquiera comienzo, y los disque One Shots parecen más bien capítulos inconclusos u.u

A**mbas Dolly (200? Y 2008) :** Si alguien sabe como terminar un fic me avisa, T.T


	3. 3

**n/Dolly (2008):** Esto de corregir es aburrido!, Y.Y pero es divertido leer lo que había antes xD

* * *

**:Dolly'sStorys:  
Decir te amo no cuesta nada**

**Cap3:** Los Ibu.

¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde aquella pelea? ¿Dos, tres, cinco……… Pues para la mala suerte de Sakuno, eran solo cuatro días. Cuatro días de constantes carreras contra el tiempo para evitar encontrarse con la persona que había jugado con sus sentimientos. Pero así es la vida.

—¿Qué estas qué?! —dijo Tomoka, llamando la atención de toda la clase, incluyendo al poseedor de los ojos ambarinos, haciendo que todos pernoctasen sus ojos en Sakuno, como diciéndole: "Contrólala!, es tu amiga"

—Tomoka, no hagas tanto escándalo. No es para tanto

—Pero…. ¿Cómo!...cuando? ¿Cómo es que tu…..

—Si no te tranquilizas y dejas de decir tonterías, todos van a pensar que es otra cosas (u.u y las lectoras también)

—Pero Sakuno……..tu estas trabajando! (¬¬ que creían??)

—Si, y ya te dije que no era para tanto. Solo estoy haciendo de niñera a un pequeño.

—Lo siento, pero no veo por qué tienes que estar haciendo esas cosas. ¿Acaso con el trabajo de tía Sumire no basta?

—No lo hago por el dinero. La señora que me encarga a su pequeño tiene que trabajar y el tiempo que le queda es demasiado poco. Tiene dos  
hijos, el mayor entrena diariamente y se queda por las tardes fuera de casa

—See… seee y tu vas y te ofreces sin pedir nada a cambio

—por ahí…. Más o menos.

—¿Y cómo le vas a hacer para el partido de mañana?. Quedamos en que reemplazarías a la animadora que se lesiono

—Bueno… te cuento esto de mi trabajo por ese motivo……tal vez no pueda…

—¿QUE!!

—Ryusaki y Osakada—dijo Echizen, el delegado—hagan silencio o tendré que hacer que las sancionen

—Gomen Ryoma-sama!—grito la chica de coletas, haciendo que su amiga suspirase, con el tormento de que ahora aquella mirada gatuna no se aparataría jamás.

—Saku-chan!, ¿A poco y no has notado que Ryoma se la carga con nosotras?

—lo noté—respondió Sakuno, sin darle mucha importancia a un asunto que a ella debía parecerle irrelevante.

—si!, hemos tenido 4 sanciones esta semana—dijo Tomoka a su amiga

—Pues tu te las mereces—denuncio esta.

—Pues mejor. Ya que eso significa que nos presta atención. Sabes, creo que a Ryoma le atrae una de las dos…..y creo que soy yo

—o.ô si, como digas…

—Ne!!, y dime Sakuno. ¿Cómo se llama el niño al que estas cuidando? —Dijo repentinamente Tomoka. Cambiando de tema como solo ella podía .

—Su nombre es Shido Ibu

—Ibu?, acaso es?...

—Señorita Osakada—gritó el profesor—vuelva a su puesto.

—Luego te cuento… —susurro Sakuno—

—Más te vale —dijo, Tomoka. Avergonzada por el llamado de atención.

ACLARO: La sorpresa de Tomoka se debe a que el niño que cuida Sakuno se apellida Ibu, como Shinji Ibu, el de la fudomine, y tiene razón en sorprenderse ya que ambos son hermanos.  
¿Aun no recuerdas cual de todos es?, bien, les hago acuerdo: Es el que bebe té de tila, n.nU ….¿Todavía no te acuerdas?, bueno, es el que hizo que Ryoma-kun se lastimara su ojito bello, o.oU …… ¿Todavía no te acuerdas, a ver, u.uU ……es el que discutió pacíficamente con Ryoma en una tienda por una cosas para su raqueta , y si ya no se acuerdan pues pongan en google a ver si les sale una foto ù.ú  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

—Ryusaki!! —llamo el capitán del equipo de tenis.

—Hai! —dijo naturalmente para no llamar la atención de todos los que estaban cerca

—Tu abuela quiere estos papeles en su escritorio. Encárgate que le lleguen

—Ah—dijo nerviosamente la joven— Pero son muchos

—No te pregunte que tantos te parecían, agárralos—dijo Ryoma, acercándose y entregándole la pila de hojas que ni el podía solo.

—Si—dijo ella, sosteniéndolos, o intentándolo por lo menos—dis..cul..pa, no, crees… que son…demasiados? —pregunto Sakuno con dificultad a causa de la pesada carga.

—Ahora que lo dices —dijo él, sonriendo irónico y divertido—si, son demasiados

—No, piensas, ayudarme? —se alejo ella balanceándose.

—Lo haría, pero estoy ocupado—dijo Ryoma.

El, que sabia el efecto que causaba en la chica, se acerco y abriéndose paso entere la pila de hojas, muy cerca de su rostro dijo:

— sabes, se te ve bien en esas condiciones

—Horio—llamó Sakuno, alejándose más e intentando esquivar la vecindad de su mirada.

— Si— respondió Horio, que sudado, dejo el calentamiento para acudir donde su amiga se encontraba.

—Me ayudas a llevar estos papeles a la abuela—dijo ella con rostro de suplica.

—Claro, claro. Déjamelo a mi—dijo él, ofreciéndose no solo a ayudarle... él solo llevaría los papeles.

—Detente—se escucho decir de la voz del buchou

—Si buchou—dijo Horio contrariado.

—Devuelve esos papeles. La orden era para ella—

—Pero Echizen!!

—Déjalo así—interrumpió Sakuno. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era tener a Ryoma de enemigo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el uni-ceja.

—Descuida—dijo ella, volviendo a tomar en peso los papeles.

Horio, que todavía no entendía el porqué su buchou actuaba tan condescendientemente con la nieta de su entrenadora, no tuvo más opción que marcharse.

—Siempre te vales de los demás cierto? —dijo Ryoma una vez que Horio se hubiese alejado.

—La verdad si—sonrió Sakuno—Katchiro—llamó Sakuno.

—Dime—dijo Katchiro, el mejor amigo se Sakuno.

Ella y Katchiro habían formado una bonita amistad en la que el interés y el egoísmo no podían intervenir. Él era el único que intuía algo sobre la relación de Sakuno con el buchou, pero jamás se atrevería a preguntarle a su amiga si eso realmente ocurría o no.

—Le llevas estos papeles a la abuela

—claro! —dijo casi inmediatamente—y dime, que tal vas con lo que te pedí

—ah!, ya casi la convenzo—respondió ella.

Ryoma, que aun seguía con ellos, comenzó a sentirse fuera del lugar… excluido.

—Ah, Echizen.. quita ya esa cara. Sé que es una orden tuya, pero no creo que Sakuno-chan pueda sola con todos estos. Además, es el deber de un caballero el ser cortes.

—Si Ryoma—dijo Sakuno—deberías aprender un poco a él. Si sigues así nunca tendrás novia —rió por lo bajo divertida ante su propio comentario—

—Dije que dejaras esos papeles —insistió Ryoma, esta vez alzando su rostro y descubriendo ante ellos su vacía mirada.

—Lo siento—dijo Katchiro algo asustado. Y antes de que su buchou le regañase una vez más, se aparto lo más rápido que su carga de hojas le permitía. — Además, le debo un favor —dijo volteando a sonreírle a Sakuno

...

Así, los días comenzaron a pasar más deprisa. Con Ryoma haciéndole la vida imposible y con nadie a su lado por miedo al buchou… la soledad comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Pero todo eso acababa en sus horas de trabajo. Ahí ella no estaba sola.

Miren!! —dijo el acrobático Eiji—las porristas!

Si—sonrió Syusuke, sacando su nueva cámara fotográfica marca Lumix de Panasonic en la que Ayumi Hamasaki promociono en la tele con su canción Talking2myself

—Escuche que Ryusaki-chan también estaría animándonos—dijo Momoshiro, muy, muy cerca del oído de Ryoma.

—No me interesa —dijo este entrando a la cancha

Sakuno!! ¿qué haces acá? —dijo Tomoka— creí que no vendrías?!

—Yo también pensé lo mismo—respondió la chica de trenzas— mira

Sakuno se aparto un poco y detrás de ella apareció un niño que se escondía tras ella, agarrándose fuertemente de su falda

—No seas tímido—dijo Sakuno— mira, ella es Tomoka, una amiga.

—Soy Shido—dijo el niño tímidamente.

—Kya! —gritó Tomoka—Eres igualito a… a.,.. a!!

—Si, es su hermano. Me ha pedido ver el partido de hoy—dijo Sakuno

—Mucho gusto amiga de Sakuno

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Tomoka, agachándose a la altura del pequeño

—siete—dijo el tímidamente, peor luego, un aura oscura comenzó a rodearle y antes de que Tomoka pudiese apartarse, el se acerco y tomando su rostro muy cerca al suyo dijo: —Pero para ti bombón, tengo 21.

—O.O

—n.nU , es muy divertido—dijo Sakuno.

—Claro muñeca, ahora llévame con el inútil de mi hermano—dijo Shido a Sakuno.

—Ya vuelvo —Le dijo Sakuno a su amiga mientras era guiada por el joven, seductor

En la cancha en la que el encuentro amistoso entre Seigaku y Fudomine, Kippei Tachibana vigilaba a su hermana y a Momoshiro, que aparentemente intentaban desaparecer en cuanto el se descuidase.

—Ibu—dijo Kippei al divisar a Sakuno y al hermano del tenista—Creo que vienen por ti!.

Sakuno se disculpo con una reverencia y el pequeño Ibu golpeaba las pantorrillas de su hermano.

—Disculpa que hayamos venido sin avisar—dijo Sakuno

—No te preocupes —dijo el tenista, acariciándole la cabeza a su hermano menor—De vez en cuando es bueno tener a personas apoyándote fuera de la cancha

Sakuno le ofreció una sonrisa, molestando mucho al más pequeño de los hermanos

—Aléjate de ella—dijo él Shido, apartando las manos ajenas que jugaban con sus cabellos, tomando a Sakuno de la cintura—Ella es mi mujer—gritó el pequeño

—O.O

Shinji, que molesto por las miradas que ahora tenia encima, golpeo a su hermano.

—Que crees que haces?! —gritó el pequeño.

— Idiota—dijo Shinji, esta vez fríamente—Ese tipo de bromas no se hacen aquí.

Lastima u.uU— dijo Momoshiro, que también había estado observando la escena— Alguien ya se te adelanto

—Habla claro Takeshi—dijo Ryoma

—Mira —dijo esta vez Eiji, señalando hacia donde Sakuno se encontraba

Ryoma volteo y por poco entra en ataque de cólera al ver como Sakuno abrazaba alegremente a su antiguo y respetable enemigo mientras un mocoso hacia berrinches alrededor de ellos.

—Estas bien? —Pregunto sonriendo Momoshiro—¿Te traigo un poco de agua del Carmen?

—ya vuelvo..

Fue lo único que se oyó decir del capitán Echizen antes de que se alejara colérico de sus amigos

—T.T Sakuno!! —se quejaba Shido, revoloteando alrededor de su hermano.

Eres muy joven aun hermano —decía Shinji molestándolo—Cierto Sakuno?

—u.uU claro, claro… —acercándose a su oído: —¬¬ que cruel eres, mira que destrozarle su corazón quitándole a la primera mujer que amo….

—Que melodramática—dijo Shinji con una gota en la nuca.

— T.T gracias, nunca nadie me lo había dicho

—Hermano!! —Gritó Shido, molesto por eñl cuchicheo que los jóvenes tenían.

Shinji y Sakuno rieron, divirtiéndose sanamente acosta del sufrimiento del menor de los ibu…, peor todos callarlo sus risotadas y Shido ceso su berrinche. El capitán de Seigaku estaba enfrente de ellos y estaba mirándolos….

**:CONTINUARA**

* * *

Léanse el manga de Fruits Basket!!. Les juro que van a llorar con el final. Todo es totalmente distinto al anime. Y.Y, en verdad vale la pena.  
xD, ah, y ahí me cuentan que tal con los arreglos que le hice al fic.


	4. 4

**n/Dolly (2008):** Esto de corregir es aburrido!, Y.Y pero es divertido leer lo que había antes xD

* * *

**:Dolly'sStorys:  
Decir te amo no cuesta nada**

**Cap4:** encuentros

—Las canchas este están por acá—dijo Ryoma en el tono más altivo jamás antes escuchado, y señalando las canchas con su raqueta, el viento comenzó a soplar consiguiendo que su verdoso cabello se ondeara, dándole un aspecto sexy XD (u.uU omitan lo ultimo vale)

—ah, Echizen –dijo Shinji, restándole importancia a su presencia

—No, ¬¬ nuestra abuelita—mofo Shido.

Sakuno, que se había volteado con el último comentario, intentaba contener la risa

—¬¬ muy gracioso—dijo Shinji.

—Cálmate hermanito –empujándolo hacia Ryoma—anda, tu amiguito de Seigaku te está esperando. Mientras tanto… –dijo, ahora agarrando a Sakuno de la cintura—…yo me ocuparé de este bombón

—Ni loco! —dijo Shinji seriamente—No dejare que Sakuno sufra la misma suerte que tu antigua niñera

—¿Antigua niñera? –dijo Ryoma con el mismo tono gélido y indolente

—See.. see, tuve a otras –tomando la mano de Sakuno y besándosela—pero ninguna como tu, one-san

—que! ù.ú—(expresión de Shinji y Ryoma)

—¿Estarás bien? –dijo Shinji frente a Sakuno, con un puño en la corona de la cabeza de su patucho hermano

—hai n.n—respondió ella—Suerte en el partido

—Contigo aca es más que suficiente—dijo Shinji, sacándole lagrimas de coraje a su hermano menor y haciéndoles sudar frio a los que le veían ya que esa "amable" actitud no era nada común en él.

Luego, inclinándose para decirle algo en secreto a Sakuno, dos mandíbulas comenzaron a chirriar, ya que ese gesto parecía más bien un beso ante los ojos de Shido y Ryoma.

—Ni-chan! —gritó Shido, siguiendo a su hermano que se apartaba hacia las canchas. —Quedamos en que ella era mía.

—Como que quedaron o.ó

Y así el pequeño Shido quedo en plan de conquista con Sakuno, mientras que Shinji se acercaba más a las canchas, y a Ryoma, para su mala suerte.

—¿Por qué ha venido a verte? –pregunto gélido Ryoma mientras Ibu pasaba cerca suyo—

—White Day –dijo, y sonrió mientras le enseñaba una bolsita blanca—Hoy pienso ganar, y luego le daré esto

—¿white day?

—Es lógico que no sepas que es Echizen. Alguien como tú no necesita devolver los presentes de nadie, y sabes porque……..

Ryoma guardo silencio mirando despectivamente al de la fudomine

—Porque no tienes a nadie a quien amar, o tal vez lo tenias, pero ya es muy tarde, cierto?... Perdiste

—No he perdido nada aun..

—¿Quieres probar? –incitó Shinji

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Mira!!, ya comienza el partido —dijo Ibu, regresando a su antigua actitud de desorientado—vamos, o se hará tarde.

Ryoma apretó su puño, y antes de ingresar a las canchas vio a su Sakuno, conversando con la hermana de Tachibana, del lado de Fudomine. Estaba claro a quien apoyaba y le molesto mucho, pero cierta rubia le dio una idea….

- No todo está perdido… —se dijo para si en príncipe del tenis

—Eres el hermano menos de Shinji cierto? –pregunto Ann a Shido

—Asi es, y estoy soltero y disponible

—n.nU si…, me imagino.

—Shido-kun –dijo Sakuno—me gustaría hablar con Ann unos minutos

— Claro—sonrió Shido—yo me quedare por allí

—arigatou!! –gritaron ambas chicas

—ne, Sakuno-chan. Ryoma ya no se molesta contigo por pasar más tiempo con ese par?

—Lo hemos dejado –dijo haciendo un puchero

—na.. nani?, estas de broma no?

—El no hizo nada…. para impedirlo –respondió Sakuno, esta vez algo triste—pero ahora estoy bien. Ya me había hecho la idea de que acabaría así

—Echizen es un idiota –dijo Ann, compadeciéndose de su amiga—Mira que si Momoshiro llega a hacerme algo así!!... yo lo mato

—momo…shiro-senpai, ¿están saliendo?

—si, n.n, pero el aun no lo sabe

—Sakuno!!, el partido de mi hermano va a comenzar!! –grito Shido que estaba cerca de las canchas

—Vamos!! –se dijeron la una a la otra, riendo y atrayendo las miradas de todos en el lugar. Lo cierto era que con el tiempo, tanto Ann Tachibana como Sakuno, se habían dedicado a formar sus delicadas figuras femeninas. Ambas eran muy agraciadas y aunque Ann tenía un poco más de curvas, el dulce rostro de Sakuno y su fino cuerpo, la hacían tan deseable como su amiga.

—Es cuestión de gustos –dijo Shinji a Ryoma, que lo había sorprendido mirando a Sakuno—Ya sabes, si las prefieres formadas o si las prefieres con aspecto infantil

—Concéntrate en el partido que tendremos y deja de decir estupideces – respondió igual de frío, solo que esta vez, su voz sonó algo torpe al sentirse descubierto

—A ti te gustan las infantiles no?, como Ryusaki-chan—volvió a decir Shinji, haciendo que el ambiente se tensara—A mí también me gustan así. Es fácil parecer un pervertido, ¿o qué?, nunca te has imaginado haciéndole cosas sucias a alguien como ella?

Ryoma estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima, de no ser por el árbitro que anunciaba el comienzo del partido, que ahora se había vuelto algo personal.

**:CONTINUARA:**

* * *

**Nota: **no tuve tiempo para revisar los horrores ortográficos, Gomen YY


	5. 5

**n/Dolly (2008):** Revisando mis antiguos fics me di cuenta de algo: "ERAN TERRIBLES!! (Y.Y). Me dieron muchísimas ganas de llorar… pero de la risa xD. Me he pasado todos estos días riéndome de mi misma cuando se suponía que tenía que actualiza fics. Pero en vez de eso decidí arreglar los antiguos poco a poco. Así que revisen este fic!!. Lo arregle desde el inicio, y también lo continúe... un poquito, pero algo es algo. u.uU

* * *

**:Dolly'sStorys:  
Decir te amo no cuesta nada**

**Cap5:** en la máquina de gaseosas…. Otra vez

El partido había sido toda una odisea. No por la dificultad de las técnicas, sino por el convencimiento que tenían ambos tenistas por herir al otro.

EL árbitro se canso de decir las faltas a cada uno y se largo a los diez minutos de comenzado el partido, dejando a Kippei y a Sumire enfadados, pero el partido continuaba… las pelotas amarillas iban y venían, siempre destinadas al rostro del contrincante.

—Esto no es tenis?! —se quejaron unos aficionados

—Qué bajo nivel el de esas escuelas—dijo otro.

Así ese tipo de comentarios siguieron… y tanto los titulares de Fudomine como los de Seigaku, comenzaron a marcharse por su cuenta, fingiendo no conocer a los dos idiotas que seguían en aquella cancha tan observada.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado? —preguntó Ann a Momoshiro.

—Es que están celosos de si mismos—comenzó Momoshiro—Bueno, ¿estas lista?..

—Cuando quieras—respondió Ann.

Ambos chicos estaban realmente enamorados, eso era obvio hasta para Sakuno, que observo como la pareja se alejaba y aunque era feliz por su amiga, envidiaba muy fuertemente la felicidad que ella gozaba con su senpai.

Dejando a Shido alentando a su hermano, Sakuno decidió caminar un poco. Estaba extrañamente agotada y en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era una lata de ponta.

El lugar estaba quedándose casi vacío y eso era preocupante ya que en caso de que se perdiera, no tendría a nadie que la guiase hacia la salida del lugar. Pero Sakuno tenía suerte ese día. Ella sola encontró un dispensador de bebidas, y con la única moneda que tría en su bolso, saco una ponta.

Abrió la lata y tomó algo de ella, hacía calor, así que antes de acabarla, decidió aprovechar la frescura del liquido a través de la lata. Sentada, puso la lata en su frente y cerró los ojos, haciendo que todo desapareciese a su alrededor.

Esa sensación debía ser bastante cómoda—pensaba Ryoma al ver a Sakuno.

El partido había acabado cuando ambos muchachos dejaron sus raquetas y prefirieron usar sus propios puños. Un guardia de seguridad del local interfirió y los separó. Llamaron a los padres de ambos diciéndoles que los fueran a retirar. La madre de Shinji fue a recoger a sus hijos, tal como había dicho el guardia, en el caso de Ryoma…. Al parecer Nanjiro solo se había reído atreves de la bocina del teléfono y al no llegar nadie a retirar al tenista de mirada ambarina, al guardia no le quedó otra alternativa que dejar que se fuese por su cuenta.

Y asi, caminando, el vió a la chica cuyos labios ya no disfrutaba. Estaba ahí, sola…. Esa imagen era el cielo. Su chica favorita con su bebida favorita… todo un paraíso terrenal.

Ryoma se acerco tan sigilosamente como su cuerpo le permitía, sin despertar a Sakuno de su trance. Se arrodillo y decidió simplemente observar el tranquilo rostro tras la ponta.

Los labios de Sakuno se abrieron, y su lengua paso encima de ellos. Aquel gesto hizo que a Ryoma se le helara la sangre, provocando más la ansiedad que una parte de su cuerpo sentía con desesperación.

Sakuno comenzó a moverse, saliendo de su pensativo estado, tal vez para beber de la ponta, pero no hubo tiempo. Ryoma, sin esperar un gesto de aceptación o no, se abalanzo a ella, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Ahora Sakuno yacía debajo de él en el césped, con sus labios bebiendo de la ponta que cubría su cuello y rostro.

Lo correcto era alejarse, golpearle, gritar… pero ella necesitada de sus caricias… necesitaba tanto de él como él de ella.

Mientras Ryoma deslizaba su lengua desde su cuello hasta su oreja, Sakuno sentía como una mano comenzaba a subir su blusa mientras la otra tomaba su pierna y la colocaba al rededor de cintura masculina. Ella soltó un chillido… era placer, Ryoma la había mordido y en vez de dolor ella solo sintió placer.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —dijo una voz varonil y grave, fue entonces cuando hubo reacción por parte de ambos.

Se estaba poniendo oscuro, ambos llegarían tarde a sus casas sin ninguna buena excusa, y muy probablemente aquella voz fuese la de un guardia.

**:.to be continued…**

* * *

**Dolly-chan recomienda:**

**Manga: **fruits Basket - **Artista Jmusic: **MigimaruGt - **Cancion:** Punkish/mihimaruGT - **Libro:** Amanecer (cuando salga a la venta xD) - **Pelicula: **Crepusculo!! (cuando se estrene xD).

**¿Que me recomiendan ustedes a mi??** ó.ò


End file.
